Green Isles
by Anna the Viking XD
Summary: "That's a funny accent you got there, where ya from?" Livette was a loner; living her life in a grey area. She refused to be the same as the others. She refused to pick a side. And then she met Johnny and the Gang; how is she supposed to fit in when she has never tried before? Maybe Johnny and Gabe can help this former Mutt. Pony/OC Two-Bit/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Green Isles**

**By: Anna the Viking XD**

* * *

Don't you get tired of heroes or heroines? Ones with unnatural hair or eyes? How about when their so damn perfect –beautiful- they create a live triangle. What if I told you not all good guys are good, or perfect. You'd probably call me crazy; and y'know what you wouldn't be the first. But much to people's surprise I am not; and this is my story. Your probably wondering who I am, well, I'm the girl who sits in the back of the class. The girl who tries not to be called on for unwanted attention; the invisible one you've probably have walked past a thousand times. My names Livette; yeah I know the plain girl with the unusual name; my parents were full of irony. Yep Livette Aislinn Callahan, the girl who observes, the girl who knows.

I live in Tulsa Oklahoma, My house is 2085 Black wall St. Now why don't I give you a little insight on how things work in small little Tulsa. There are three groups.

Socials (Socs); basically their the filthy rich who run the town, state, ect.

Greasers; the hoods and future inmates, no money just people trying to survive.

And the Middles (Mutts); the third most insignificant group that either stays by ourselves of joins another group.

By standard income in my home, I am considered a Mutt. However all-in-all it is just a hateful way of stereotyping the cities classes; you can say I'm against it. Though many times I have considered myself a mercenary, on neither side and willing to take down anyone in my way. As I said in the beginning; not all good guys are good. I'm not going to sugar coat it, I may have been silent, but my thoughts were always on revenge. I was a hell bent ruthless monster. This is my story of change, what changed me? Sometimes I forget how but I know I did change. And now I'm writing to you; so listen and read. The story starts now; see you soon.

~With anticipation,

Livette Aislinn Callahan

* * *

**Anna: I am back! Whoop! I am currently typing 'My Name is Alice' and don't worry this story will not get in the way for all of my Peter Pan fans. It is merely a little project I have been wanting to do for a while; I just haven't had all that much confidence in my writing. Look forward to chapter one later on; and check out **_**Red Tinted Waves**_** that is my shared account with **_**Ailovec;**_**who is a good friend of mine. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**The Outsiders**_** S.E. Hinton. Peace out!**


	2. Ready, Set, Start the first chapter!

**Green Isles**

**By: Anna the Viking XD**

* * *

Ratty sneakers slapped the hot concrete, labored breathes were heard from the running figure. "Shit, shit, shit!" A feminine voice panted. The girl rounded the corner, dirty blonde hair flying left as she veered a sharp right. This is Livette Callahan on a bad day. Remember that revenge thing mentioned in the first chapter? Yeah well this is what happens when you're caught.

"Get back 'ere you BITCH!" a social girl screamed after her. The social lackeys not trailing far behind their leader.

"No thanks," Livette mumbled to herself. A sly grin slithered onto her face as she thought of how most her plan was successful. Livette had humiliated the head cheerleader; she posted scandalous pictures of the girl on all 300 of the schools lockers and doors. Unfortunately they had somehow figured out that it was she who had intercepted the photos on their way to her quarterback boyfriend.

How about her offence towards Livette; the girl had bullied her from the sixth grade till the seventh and even went as far as to push Livette down the stairs. After five minutes of pure running Livette had managed to lose them, however the blonde wasn't dumb; she knew they would probably sic their football boyfriends on her later. The dirty blonde let out an airy laugh as she turned down her street.

Livette's house was literally on the border of social and Greaser turf; the fourteen year old couldn't even tell you how many fights broke out on her lawn! But it was one of the appropriate places for a Mutt to live. Slipping her hand into her back pocket and produced a small bronze key; and unlocked the door to get inside.

"Livette did you skip school half-way through _again?_" the girl heard her mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes Mama don't worry though I got all my work done," Livette answered, she knew her mother would only strike up the same speech, Livette rolled her eyes. Sure her mother meant well but Livette was smart and didn't need to attend to keep straight A's and high a G.P.A. "D'you need help? Mama?" the older woman sighed as her daughter walked into the kitchen. Her mother – a small thin woman with graying red hair pulled into a messy bun- stood at the sink skinning a potato.

"Yes but Livette you shouldn't be skipping school; too smart and I don't want you to end up like me."

"Of course Mama I just don't like people… or this town," Livette answered her. The usual answer to keep her mother's famous temper down. Pulling her long hair into a high ponytail Livette got ready to take over the peeling.

"Well, if you must help go fetch some bread and flour and egg… Oh and some more Kibble for the dog." Her mother told her listing off the groceries to her daughter. Digging into her apron pocket the ginger handed her daughter some cash. Nodding Livette clutched the money to her and stuffed it deep into her pocket; as she left the house.

* * *

The walk to the grocer wasn't that bad, but with the most recent stunt she pulled Livette was just being extra cautious. And lucky for her the closest store was on the Greaser side. Livette truly was a Mutt through and through, though she preferred to dress as a Greaser –minus the slutty skirts and make-up-. Long jeans and a green T-shirt under a large grey flannel. By the time Livette was done shopping the sun looked about ready to disappear behind the horizon. The grocer had run out of dog food and ended up sending her on a goose chase across town to three different pet stores. Hurrying home Livette's heart jumped into her throat as she stared at the beat up blue ford in her drive way.

'Papa's home!' she thought excited to see her father. Rushing inside she dropped the groceries and practically leapt in to the arms of a middle-aged blonde man with graying scruff. Livette's world was her father. And as of late he had to be home less and less. Livette's older brother Ben had joined the army and her mother was expecting a child so Mr. Walker was working extra hard to support his growing family.

"Well, I'm glad I decided on beef stew for tonight then," Livette's mother said coming from the kitchen, hands on her hips and a gentle smile placed on rose bud lips.

"Irene, you look lovely dear; hardly showing!" Mr. Callahan responded a grin etched into his worn out features. Irene huffed; a playful sound Livette was accustomed to.

"Nathan dear, stop lying! Look at the grey, and my stomach looks way bigger than expected at this many months in! Oh, and your daughter has been driving me mad!" the woman cried in a fake sophisticated voice while rubbing her swollen belly. Livette laughed and raised a hand to her, rather flat, chest in mock anger.

"Mother! Tis not I! Must be the dog! She looks like she's the sneaking extra helpings!" Nathan belted out laughs as he engulfed both females in a warm hug. How good it felt to be home. Seating themselves at the dinner table the catching up began; much to Livette's displeasure.

"So, Livette tell me have you met any boy's that have peaked your interest?" Nathan asked his daughter; Irene however snorted in amusement. Poor Livette was so taken aback by this question she nearly choked on her biscuit.

"Agh…N-no 's-'sides, Ben said I wasn't allowed to date till he came back," it was a lie sure, Livette had one or two boy's in mind but hey her parents didn't need to know that. Her father leaned back into the old worn out chair; squinting his blue eyes at her.

"Mm-hmm, sure~ what about that lad you liked a few years ago; I forgot his name, Irene help me out here. The lads name is Cowboy isn't it?" Nathan asked, snickering at his daughters red face, how he enjoyed teasing her.

"No Nathan, it was Ponyboy. You surely remember when she came home screaming at the top of her lungs 'he noticed me! Ponyboy noticed me!'" Irene yelled in a high voice to imitate her daughters at a younger age. Said girl sank even lower into her chair. Red blush evident on her pale face; but really who could blame her? All the boy's in the Curtis gang were good looking. Upon seeing Livette's face Nathan's eyes widened.

"Ah-hah! So it is the dreamer boy! Well at least he seems like a decent lad, I would much prefer you date one of those better mannered rich boy's,"

Livette snorted at the well-mannered part, sure they were 'well-mannered' if throwing beer bashes, beating up people, and snogging girls in the back of their Plymouth Satellites. "Right~ Papa those Socials are just as bad as the Greasers if not worse." The 14 year old protested. Well that and she had humiliated her fair share of socials.

"Alright! Fine, have it your way! I was just sayin' but I do want to meet the boy!" Livette's father's large calloused hand descended onto her pale head.

"Papa! Don't rustle my hair! And he doesn't even know I exist," she mumbled.

" 'Ey it's alright your mother noticed me eventually, then we had Ben and you and moved to America!" Papa boasted like he usually did when he thought of his days on Ireland. Mama giggled again.

"Yep, I thought I had a ghost trailin' me for the first month!" Livette smiled her parents were a wonderful couple; perfect for each other in every way. Livette remembered when she was five and they both got into a fight; Livette had asked her mama if she still loved papa, and Irene responded as she 'didn't love him, she was in love with him. And because of that it would all work out,' Livette's childish mind couldn't quite comprehend what that meant at the moment; and it wasn't until years later that she understood what it meant.

* * *

Livette lay upon her covers staring up at the popcorn ceiling. She knew what tomorrow would bring; and certainly she would be beat up for her act of 'high treason' against little miss slut by the football team. She knew reasoning was useless against them after all they probably had an I.Q. lower than a 23. Livette was really wishing she was invisible right now; 'Maybe I could pretend to be sick?' no that wouldn't work, well it would but it won't with Papa home. 'Shit I am so screwed!' her mind screamed. Livette sighed and turned over wishing for sleep but it evaded her, and soon the sun was going to rise.

* * *

**Anna: hey! How's it going? Thanks to the followers and favorites! You guys are awesome! And I know Livette has a good family life! gasp I did something different! So here's the first chapter! And the song is..**

**Song: Good Day**

**Album: The New England Sessions**

**Artist: Ron Pope**

**Anna: Decided to be a little different and not put in a rock song this time; but here's the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own ****The Outsiders**** that belongs to S.E. Hinton. Not me. **

**Read and review; remember Reviews= faster updates.**


	3. White, Black, Grey, and Dirty Tricks

**Green Isles**

**By: Anna the Viking XD**

* * *

Walking down the hall Livette could almost taste her death. Every time someone slammed a locker the Irish girl would nearly jump out of her skin; she quickly scurried to her own metal storage bin and grabbed her tenth grade 'Advanced Placement' Chemistry book. Perhaps she would survive the day; it was almost over anyway maybe she could weasel her way into the science class without being noticed. Gently closing her locker door she was met with a face that was once hiding behind it. This time Livette really did jump about ten feet in the air.

"Bitch…" the female –cheerleader from yesterday- growled. Gulping at the mucus that accumulated in her throat due to nerves, Livette attempted to back away from the girl and her –ever present- posse. _'Shit…'_ the blonde thought as her backing up was halted when her petite frame collided with, a wall of meat? Oh no wait that's the quarter back, oops. Livette gave the head cheerleader a sheepish grin.

"D-Don't suppose y-you would let the misguided nerd, whonevermeantanyharm, go right?" she asked optimism covering her pretty features. No response emitted from the group, that had now managed to surround her, oh wait never mind, a feral growl escaped the wall of me- the quarter back.

"Didn't think so…" a hard shove pushed her into the middle of the circle. _'And I almost made it through the day too… well that would've been a first for my end of the day teacher,'_ Livette thought with a bit of humor mostly clouded by bitterness.

"So ya think ya can humiliate my girl do ya? And get away with it? Think you're the good guy? To try and bring down the thrones in our kingdom?!" the schools quarter back yelled at her, drawing in a larger crowd. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into her cheek. Reeling from the punch Livette stared at him.

"First off, oww! And I say I am very impressed that you used a big word _Donald_ who taught you the word 'humiliate'? must've been your tutor Connie, the one your cheating on miss _Queen _ over here, that's right Donald your _Kingdom _ is about to fall," my tone was sweet with malice practically coating it; and I knew I had placed that sadistic grin on m face. But hell it was all for show; let the games begin.

"YOU WHAT?!" ahhh, there's Cynthia's –the head cheerleader- reaction. And the show displayed before her almost made the bloody taste in her mouth worth it. Almost.

"Why you little- Agh!" poor, poor Donald didn't even get to finish his sentence before Livette flung her foot into his crotch making nearby boys cringe in pain. And with that Livette bowed, liked a stage performer, and fled for the hills. Of course not before glancing at Ponyboy and his friends, to see what they thought of her 'performance', she smirked when she saw the lot of them practically dying of laughter. _'I wonder if Papa had this much trouble to get Mama to notice him._

* * *

Livette decided not to return home; for multiple reasons really.

father didn't know her 'game' of mercenary she played

father didn't know that she often skipped school

three her father and mother would kick her ass for fighting at school.

Of course those were the three main reasons for not wanting to go home. Suddenly a thought popped into her head: _'well schools definitely out now so I might want to hurry up and go somewhere –preferably out of sight- before the white trash and their Ford Mustang Shelby GT500's show up; god damn I hate socials –such nice cars-.'_ Yes she really thought like that, and had a tendency to speak to herself. Just don't tell her parents they would most likely send her to the loony bin. Quickly deciding on the park Livette started her trek to the said destination. _**'Good guy'**_ for some reason what the social said had disturbed our slightly warped main character. Sure she was good to the people she helped but bad to the people she disgraced; she was not white and was not black; she was grey.

Sighing she stopped at the DX station to grab a quick drink. Dully noting the –over made up- girl at the register she grabbed a Pepsi, paid, and booked it. Time was all she had now and with time came revenge planning. Tom seemed like a good target after all he did ask her to the eight grade dance only to show up with another girl and pour punch on her. This would be by far the sweetest revenge; planned anyway. The roar of a truck halted all other thought processes. Livette stiffened, and slowly spun on her heel. _The _blue ford, crawled beside Livette, and an angry father perched in the driver seat. Livette waved nervously wearing an 'I am so in trouble' smile. Nathan narrowed his eyes and spoke two words that shook Livette's core.

"Get in," climbing into the truck she closed the door and asked in a small child like voice:

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Nathan didn't say anything for a few moments allowing Livette to brace herself.

"_Fighting?_" he practically hissed, "Livette! I thought I raised we raised you better than that?!" the small blonde girl flinched at the level he raised his voice.

"Not like you've been there to raise me," she whispered harshly. Nathans face set –like one etched in stone- into an irate and hurt expression. Livette not wanting to stick around for the retaliation of her father's rage she scurried out the of the fords cabin.

"LIVETTE! LIVETTE AISLINN CALLAHAN, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" ignoring her father's words Livette calmly walked away, back turned to block the view of the tears building up in her blue-green eyes.

* * *

Livette sighed; she had spent the last few hours here in this tree. Her gaze trained on the fading sky. The large oak tree's branches rustled to her left. Craning her head in said direction she was met with a pair of dark brown, near black, eyes. The person blushed and stuttered out an apology, "S-sorry I-I didn't know-w ya were up here," the male said and began to climb back down the tree trunk. Sitting up Livette stopped him.

"Hey its fine. 'Sides it gets lonely out here alone; come sit with me if you want," what was wrong with her? She never acted like this, why now? Was it because he could see her or the fact that he reminded her of herself: lonely and seemingly exposed. Scooting over she motioned for him to sit beside her, all was silent as he settled himself in.

"D-do you st-star gaze often?" he asked never taking his dark eyes of the changing sky. Livette shook her head.

"No, not very often. But I know all of the constellations by heart, oh I forgot to introduce myself, names Livette and yours?" she answered and asked, hell it was practically twenty questions.

"Names Johnny, a-are you new? I ain't ever seen you before," an exhausted sigh escaped the blondes pale lips.

"No, lived here for nine years, I'm just kinda invisible."

"Oh, sorry… where'd you live before here?"

"Don't be sorry, being invisible kinda runs in the family," smile on her face, "And before Tulsa, I lived in Ireland… it was amazing there." She answered, turning to face the tan boy. She truly missed her home on the little island; and running with her dog up and down hills, or help herd the sheep.

"Must've been pretty, I would give an arm and leg to visit but I ain't nothin' but a no good hood," Johnny said sadly, Livette gazed at him a hard expression on her face.

"Who told you that?" Livette was furious, she hated people that brought others down; and ironically she did exactly that. Johnny squirmed uncomfortable in her cerulean stare.

"P-people at s-school and m-my parents…" he trailed off and Livette's gaze softened. His home life must have sucked. Livette probably wouldn't know what to do if her parents weren't there for her. Getting into a sitting position she huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I think that you can do anything you want and or set your mind to, though I tell you what if you promise me something I'll take you to Ireland one day when we get older," the boy tore his ogling eyes off the inky black sky filled with silver shillings and glanced at her with curiosity.

"What is it I have to promise?"

"You have to promise me you'll never change and be someone you're not; and you'll be my friend," Johnny would've laughed if not for the dead serious look on her pale face.

"I promise," the words tumbled from his mouth faster than he could comprehend. Livette smiled and clapped her hands in a happy tune. Johnny let out a small chuckle; this was the invisible unapproachable girl? She was very childish that's for sure.

"What'chu laughing at? 'Ey punk?" the girl asked mocking some accent she heard some where once.

"Nothin' you jus' remind me of my friend Pony; I think you and him would get along real well." Livette smiled at him. She already knew who Ponyboy was. It was silent after that; just two new friends enjoying the company of one another.

"I think I need to go home," Livette whispered, "I need to set things right," Johnny looked at her, eyes glazed over with the need for sleep.

"Whad'ya do?" his speech slurred as his mind was practically shutting down.

"I got into a fight with my Papa," her voice cracked, "I said some horrible things to him and need to apologize," she expected to be yelled at. The scolding never came. Instead she felt Johnny's body heat shift away from her as he shimmied down the trunk to the ground. When he finally made it to the ground he glanced up at her.

"Well, aren't you coming?" Johnny asked motioning her to follow his example. Confused she followed him anyway; and when finally at the bottom stared at the older male.

"Where?" Johnny chose not to answer; and opted to walk out of the park forcing Livette to trail behind him.

"I'm taking you home; you need to make up with your folks." Livette blinked, and shook her head and half heartedly gave the 16 year old directions. "So what'd you do to get Cynthia and her boyfriend so mad at ya?" damn, she knew this would be brought up.

"Y'know the pictures of Cynthia that were posted on all the lockers," a nod, "yeah that was all my doing, so…"

"They attempted to beat you up?"

"Exactly," Livette nodded never once taking her eyes off the scenery in front of her. She was home.

* * *

**Anna: alright hey! Here's chapter three! After much pain (my little sister decided to make a fanficiton account and try to convert me to One Directionism *shivers*) but I will NEVER CONVERT TO ONE DIRECTIONISM! MYAHAHAHA! Anyway enjoy review you know what to do! CHECK OUT MY CREATIVE DISCLAIMER **

**THANKS TO:**

**Katloipop: glad you like it!**

**Panda Bear: that's so cool! Lucky!**

**Song: Somebody Told Me**

**Album: Hot Fuss**

**Artist: The Killers**

**Disclaimer: Cherry's hair is red**

** Pony is blue**

** Johnny is dead**

** So get a clue**

** S.E. Hinton still owns the Outsiders**

**So please don't sue**


	4. Here We Go Again

**Green Isles**

**By: Anna the Viking XD**

* * *

Livette's hand shook slightly as she gripped the cool metal door handle. She gave a side-long look toward Johnny but he had already disappeared, almost making the blonde wonder if he was a ninja.

With baited breaths, Livette opened her front door. Livette braced herself for angry yells in their native tongue, Gaelic, none came. Beryl orbs scanned the darkened front room, and slowly she scanned the house avoiding the bedrooms. Nothing, she was in the clear. _'Probably went to bed,'_ the house was so quite that Livette's inner voice startled her. Creeping up the wooden steps the Irish girl made it to her room –miraculously avoiding the creaking step- and opened the door. Her pale lips parted in a silent scream as heterochromatic eyes stared directly at her.

The eyes blinked shielding the amber and blue orbs from view for only a second. Livette sighed as her mind recognized it was only Molly their seven year old Collie.

"Jesus Molly! Ya scared me haf' ta death," Livette's Irish accent strong in her slight adrenaline rush. Molly just cocked her head to the side, and wagged her stub of a tail. Closing the door gently the small blonde girl walked over to her bed and collapsed on her blue comforter. Molly whined at her, but eventually gave up and jumped onto the furniture and curled up next to her. The poor dog didn't know why her masters and pup were so upset, life was too short when you aged several years for everyone passed. It wasn't too long till the Collie drifted off to sleep as her 'pup' snuggled into her warm side.

* * *

Johnny had made it back to the lot in one piece. Shrugging the cold off as he sank deeper into his denim jacket. On the bright side of things he had managed to make a new friend. So maybe he wasn't all that hopeless. Livette was definitely a strange girl, but Johnny had figured the gang wasn't all that normal either so he had no room to talk, I mean have you met Two-bit? He just hoped that Livette would make up with her folks, since they seemed like good people hell of a lot better than his own parents. Lying down on the old couch he clutched his jacket closer and shut his eyes desperately trying to ignore the bitter bite the wind had as it lashed out at his cheeks. Sleep would be difficult to come by on a transition night, after all winter was getting closer.

* * *

Livette buried her head into the warm pillow as the noises outside grew louder. Her 'pillow' yelped before moving causing Livette's head to flop onto the mattress below. Molly scratched at the door until Livette finally got up groaning a tired "Molly~". Sitting up her blonde hair in wild spikes form sleep. Throwing the navy blue covers of, she squeaked as frigid air hit her bare skin. Padding over to wooden door she let the whining Collie out.

"Well good morning," A familiar deep voice said. Livette jumped nearly three feet; Mr. Callahan stood behind the door looking sad and a bit guilty, "Come sit at the breakfast table with me; Mama went out for the day." Livette nodded and slowly followed her dad down the stairs and to the breakfast nook.

"Livette I know I haven't been there for months at a time, but I still care for you and your mother, and I feel like I have just been absent when you and your mother needed me most with Ben gone. But that's no need to act out understand?" the fourteen year old bit her tongue and nodded as the talk continued. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Johnny had awoken –surprised he managed to fall asleep in the first place- to his normal time. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon. Now he was just kicking up pebbles with his marred sneakers; waiting for time to pass a bit faster. The shops in town were closed and it was peaceful out, and just how he liked it. Glancing at the public clock he sighed; it was only 6:31 so he still had 3 and a half hours to go before he would attempt to walk into the Curtis house. Smiling a bit to himself as he watched the stores one-by-one open. Turning his body back around he began to walk back to the lot. The walk was short and sweet and not long before Johnny was sitting on the old couch wondering who would be up yet.

"'Ey Johnny-cakes~! How's it goin'?" Johnny's head snapped up so fast it was a miracle that he didn't get whip-lash. The person who greeted him was the one and only Two-bit Mathews. Slowly letting a shy grin onto his face he quietly greeted his friend.

"Hey Two-bit." The sixteen year old was wondering if his friend was already drunk and how the hell did the laziest nineteen year old get up at 6:30AM? Two-bit (Keith) Mathews was practically the town drunk, and never learned when it was ok to shut the hell up. Did he forget to mention Two-bit had a slight obsession with Mickey Mouse? No? well he does.

"I'm goin' to da Curtis's it's too damn early to be up without so chocolate cake, Soda said somethin' 'bout makin' it green again," the Mickey Mouse clad teen slurred before getting up and expecting Johnny to follow. Halfway to the Curtis house Two-bit took in a deep whiff near Johnny successfully freaking the poor boy out.

"Two-bit what are ya doin'?!" Johnny whisper yelled eyes wide in shock.

"Johnny-cakes~! You gotta girl?! Ya smell like perfume and –sniff- and she's a blonde!" a wide and shit-eating grin on his face. While Johnny looked slightly impressed yet skeptical.

"Two, you can't smell a hair color, and no she's jus' a friend," Two-bit, however grinned even wider and began screaming up and down the block.

"Johnny's gotta a girl an~d she's blonde!" the poor victim of his antics slumped further into himself. Arguing with Two-bit was like telling a senile grandma there are no cookies in the oven. Shaking his head he continued on his way to the Curtis house with every intention with of leaving Two-bit behind.

"HEY! JOHNNY! HEY! I found her! She smells like the perfume and look she's a blonde!" sighing Johnny turned toward idiot who was now holding a struggling Livette.

Poor Livette was not a happy camper, hell who would be after being tucked into a random stranger's hold, who smelled like beer. And what the fuck was with the 'she smells like the perfume!' all about? Yes she wore perfume, as did over half the female population in Tulsa probably wore the same perfume.

"Do you mind getting off of me?!" she screamed at the male holding her hostage. She was ready to kick the man holding her in his no no spot. When another male spoke up.

"C'mon Two get off 'er," the quietness of the voice got Livette's attention and despite being trapped under 'Mickey Mouse Man' she smiled.

"Hey Johnny how's life? And can you tell this oversized drunk eight year old to GET OFF OF ME?!" Two-bit only laughed and squeezed her harder. And Johnny smiled sheepishly as the 'drunk eight year old' screamed 'I knew she was a blonde!'

Livette struggled even more as she felt her feet leave the ground. Oh fuck no she was not being kidnapped she may have trusted Johnny but certainly not his other friends; not yet at least. Speaking of Johnny the poor lad was forced to follow the two, feeling bad for his new friend as she seemed clearly uncomfortable. _'How do I get myself into these things?!Alright Livette no more making friends in the middle of the night with strange boys in Oak trees for you!' _ Livette thought scolding herself for not taking more precaution about stranger danger. Apparently if you meet a stranger it doesn't always mean you're going to die but it does mean that things will definitely get outlandish. Finally Two-bit stopped and Livette got a good look at the surroundings it was a house on the greaser side of the town. _'I knew it! This is where they're gonna rape me! Shit! And it was such a good day before this too!'_ she was put down and ushered up the porch.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" bellowed Two-bit. Livette however was left in the foyer staring awkwardly at the interior décor. She was not and, I cannot stress this enough,not a people person. A faint:

"Don't slam the door," was heard from another room.

**SLAM**

Well too late for that. The girl glanced at Johnny who only shook his, as if this was normal. Thudding steps could be heard from the stairs; this caused Livette to tense slightly and curl her hands into two tiny fists.

"Two-bit how many times do I have to tell ya not to slam the door?" the man, who had thudded down the stairs, asked Two-bit in a weary voice. Livette had let out a small squeak before jumping to hide behind Johnny. There was a frickin' giant in this house! The man was easily six foot! With broad shoulders and large paws –I mean hands- that could easily strangle him. And he basically was a giant compared to Livette's five foot nothin' stature. The giant looked at Livette and then to Two-bit before asking, "Why is there a small girl in my house?" Two-bit grinned proudly.

"Too many details! But she's Johnny's girl an' can we keep her?!" he told the man, wide puppy dog eyes full force. Johnny had attempted to re-explain his friend, but Livette had beaten him to it.

"Oh! For the love of Balor*! I ain't 'is girlfrien'! You blubbering fool! 'Ow many times do I have to tell ya tha'!" her voice gaining a thick Irish accent. The giant blinked and Two-bit merely backed away in surprise. Johnny was at first afraid since she raised her voice but then grinned –discreetly- at his two friends faces. More pounding sounded from the steps. Luckily for Two-shit, I mean, Two-bit the girl's attention was momentarily diverted away from him.

"Hey Darry wha's goin' on? Why is there a small girl in the livin' room?" said a very handsome boy as he came into view. Said girl blushed under his gaze, DAMMIT WHY MUST EVERY BOY IN THIS HOUSE BE UNNESSECARLY HOT?! Darry looked at Mr. Handsome and sighed.

"I don't know Soda, Two-bit brought her in and he was yellin' nonsense and she finally lost it." Soda looked back at Livette and grinned boyishly.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet a girl who will put Two-bit in his place. Names Sodapop Curtis; but you can call me Soda!" he told her overly cheery. It was too early in the morning to be cheery. Livette stared at him kinda weirded out at the over friendliness if the whole gang was like this they were gonna have to lay down some ground rules. Soda slung an arm around her shoulders infectious smile still in place.

"Yeah, OK, and I'm Livette. An' I don' really think putting that bouzzie* in his place is the solution he needs a good belting* from his elders," she said leaving them lost at little at the slang she spoke.

"Well beside the weird lingo I think your gonna fit in just fine here kid," Soda said elaborately as he waved the arm that wasn't around Livette's shoulders as if they were supposed to see the future. The poor Irish girl glanced at him, what the hell was this the Looney bin? And Two-bit, being Two-bit began to jump up an and down as if he was a child on a sugar high.

"Oh-Oh! We should introduce her to Gabe! Yes! I am a genius," Darry rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'Genius, you can't even pass high school,'

With the blissful ignorance that only Two-bit seemed to posses, he latched onto Livette –yet again- and yanked her away from the middle Curtis and up the stairs. Stopping at a door to the left, Livette rolled her blue-green eyes as the 'genius' began to pound on the door repeatedly yelling 'Gabe'. Finally the door opened and a tall lanky girl stepped out. She was around 5 foot 7, with dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves to end at mid-back. She was pretty except for the snarl on her face directed at Livette.

"Two… who is this?" she ground out through clenched teeth, Two-bit grinned.

"This is Livette, she's Johnny's girl," and almost as if someone flicked a switch Gabe's face relaxed into an easy going grin. Showing the slight gap in her teeth.

"Oh so Johnny got himself a girl? Well you are pretty and seem nice; so I guess I have to approve. Names Gabriel, but call me Gabe or Gabby." Livette nodded, Ok it was time for her to get out of this place, between drunks, overly happy people, and -what she was pretty sure- this girl was bi-polar this place was practically a harbor for a serial killer.

"L-likewise, though I can't say I enjoyed bein' hauled off ta the stair well and forcefully dragged up it," Livette answered nervously, the girl was much taller than her, fuck what was up with everyone here and being frickin' giants?! Gabe raised a thick eyebrow her accent was different.

"That's a funny accent you got there where ya from?" the smaller girl sighed.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

**Anna: hey there, so here's the reason why I can't update as often. My lovely parents decided that I have no life for the summer and have enrolled me into a math class for over the summer. Yay 120 assignments over the course of ten weeks. So I can't update as often but I will try; wish me luck and please be patient. **

**Song: You and Me **

**Album: Lifehouse**

**Artist: Lifehouse**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, I did it wouldn't be amazing and Livette would be a canon character.**_

**Remember: reviews= inspiration= updates; so REVIEW!**


	5. What'd I Miss?

**Green Isles**

* * *

**By: Anna the Viking XD**

* * *

"Ireland," it was a short and to the point answer. And Gabe could partially understand, hell she probably got asked that on a daily bases. To which she does.

"Ireland?! That's so cool! Two-bit screamed grabbing Gabe –making her tan cheeks flush a rose bud red- and Livette. Knit-wit, sorry, Two-bit kicked the door on the opposite side of the hall. And then proceed down to the first level, as if nothing had happened.

"Guys, guys! Did'ja know Livette's from Ireland?!"

"Yes Two…" Johnny whispered, as Soda looked fascinated.

"Well that explains the accent and height issue! Now I know that you're a leprechaun, y'know at the start I thought you were French." Livette interrupted him right away.

"Please do not compare me to the French ever again," However the height thing was true, the blonde was indeed very tiny, but she didn't need to be reminded of it every day. Huffing she poked Soda in his side, "And I am not short I'm just vertically challenged, not short," the way she said it was more of her trying to convince herself that she didn't have a height issue rather than the people around her. Soda wasted no time in laughing at her reasoning, and like an infection, Gabe and Two-bit joined in. Johnny trying to stay the neutral party only muffled his chuckle and tried to disguise it as a cough, needless to say it didn't sound very convincing.

"You three stop harassin' the poor girl, and Soda go wake up your brother little brother," they heard Darry call. Soda grumbled something incogitable before waltzing into the kitchen and emerging with a glass of water, not uttering a word, he passed them a sly smirk upon his lips and mischievous glint to his blue eyes. Soda had practically skipped up the stairs in glee; Livette glanced at the only other female in the house looking for an explanation. Gabe, however, was not willing to give one up, not yet anyway. But she did hold a knowing smile, which flattered the gap in her teeth. Livette turned to Johnny –who shook his head- and she didn't even bother a look toward the Mickey Mouse lover, he was no help for anything really.

And despite herself, Livette did look, and sure enough the scene before her boggled her mind. Two-bit already had a bottle of beer! Where the hell did that even come from?! Two-bit just decided to stare back blue eyes locked with blue-green orbs.

"Why are we staring? OH I KNOW! YOU'RE PLOTTING THE UNICORNS DEATHS AREN'T YOU?!" Two-bit yelled, well the beginning was a whisper. The male looked toward his female friend for support and Gabe stared at him as if she was looking at an alien with two heads. Two-bit gasped, "AND YOU'RE WORKING WITH THEM! GABE HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Poor Gabe was helpless and slowly turning red as he clung tightly to her digging his face into her neck.

"AHH, SODA! Not cool!" a young male voice shout from up the stairs. And no sooner had Soda rushed down –as if the devil himself- was chasing him. Large grin set on his face, like the now empty cup of water clutched tightly in his left hand. The fourteen year old girl was about to question him, but he nearly passed her and quickly walked into the kitchen. Her guess was to hide behind the big wall of meat that resided there. Not even seconds later and angry Ponyboy Curtis came tripping down the stairs; Livette felt her eyes bug out of her skull. No not because her crush was at a close proximity; more like because her crush was standing in front of her wet, and in his boxers. Squeaking in surprise she pushed Two-bit aside and dug her face into the older girls back, shielding herself from the indecency.

It wasn't that Livette had never seen a boy, in fact her own brother used to walk around in nothing but his skinnies, but this wasn't her brother and the way she was brought was very strict. No nudity or sex before marriage. And that was the way Livette intended to keep it, that and she rather keep her pure-ish mind. Gabe smirked,

"Geez Pony, heard that a pretty girl was here and couldn't wait could ya?" the brunette teased. Ponyboy looked at her in confusion.

"Pretty girl wha-?" his question was cut off as he noticed the girl behind Gabe. Head buried in the older females back and ears red as tomatoes. Pony could feel the tips of his ears turn red as his mouth flopped open and closed a few times as he was comprehending the situation. Before flying back up the stairs. Soda took the liberty of popping back into the living room, snickering before completely collapsing in a fit, soon to be followed by Two-bit and Gabe. Hot tears of laughter burned down their cheeks. Johnny shook his head and whispered to Livette that this was a normal occurrence.

"O-oh my g-g-gosh! Hahahahaha!" Gabe cried her voice raising a few octaves. She clutched her sides in pain, but had no intent on stopping the giggle fest.

"PSSHH~! Y-ya see b-Blondie's face?!" Two-bit ground out between the snorts of obnoxious laughter.

"O-oh do the sober world a favor Two-shit and your hammered ass up," Livette growled, attempting to be a threat, though her face was still as red as mars making it extremely difficult to be taken seriously.

**BANG!**

The laughter ceased as all heads turned toward the front door. Livette turned and focused her blue-green gaze at the boy who had just arrived on scene; he had near white blonde hair and a leather jacket hanging from his shoulders haphazardly. "Who the fuck is this?" said boy asked pointing in Livette's general direction.

"_Well his manners must truly win him over with the girlfriends parents. What a way to make first impressions huh?"_ Livette thought, trying her darnedest to fight the scowl working up onto her face.

"Dal, this is Livette, she's our new friend and pretty cool too," Johnny said, making the introduction in place of the three idiots recovering on the floor. Livette couldn't tell whether or not the boy was just plain stupid or brave. The dude before them looked like he was born and raised in a jail house; or someone who gets thrown in jail because he's bored or just for shits and giggles. The big Aryan had a look of surprise cross his face, as if he didn't expect for Johnny to speak up at all.

"Livette, huh? That's an interesting name. Hey babe, you interested I can show you a good time?" the 14 year old felt her temper flare.

"Janey Mack!* What the hell? You haven't even been here for ten minutes to even get to know me! And no you eejit* you don't have a chance with me at all!" The three started to giggle up a storm again, but Livette knew that they had no idea what she even said.

"What the hell did she say?" Dallas asked not in a rude way, no more in a curious, 'I seriously want to know what you meant' way. Johnny glanced at his 'role model' and with a shrug and a hidden –very well hidden- smile.

"Breakfast!" Darry's booming voice called from the other room. Gabe, Soda, and Two-bit shot up –like a vampire would from its coffin- and raced to get to the table. Managing to push over Livette in the process; as the girl lifted herself from the floor with a rather loud: "Damn it". Johnny, being the good natured person he is was concerned.

"Livette, you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said waving him off as if it was nothing. Both boys gave her a look, "I'm upset at the fact that gravity is still working 100%, may I add." Dally shook his head.

"I hate ta burst your bubble, but I don't think that gravity's jus' gonna stop for you."

"SHH! I reject your reality and substitute with my own, so I'm not listening!" she told them before joining the other four in the kitchen. Right on time, Pony came down with a befuddled expression on his pale face.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Anna: Hey! So I found time to update! Yay! Still far behind in my math, and I will not be updating one of the weeks in July, since I have a medical conference to go to! So excited. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything but Livette, the Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton, and Gabe belongs to my good friend 'An-Actress-Alone'.**_

***** Janey Mack: **Irish slang for oh my gosh.**

***** eejit:** slang (I think for the whole UK) for idiots, or idiot. **

**Song: Black**

**Album: Black**

**Artist: Kari Kimmel**

**Anna: love this song! And remember Read & Review! **


	6. Anna says sorry

** Hey guys! (Ducks in case of projectiles), I know you're slightly disappointed in my update times… so am I, but I have been in Boston with no internet, and I had planned on updating ALL of my stories with three chapters each! Yay! But being me and the fact that luck hates me... I got back with the full intent on updating 'cause I love y'all so much! But it seems I need to re-due my password on my laptop 'cause my little brother got on and tried to turn MY laptop into HIS gaming one and let a bunch of viruses on here… great… so it wiped out my documents and anything I was working on and now I am in the process of redoing EVERYTHING! I say this in caps because I really do mean it, after of course I kill my brother. Have a nice day and I hope to have a chapter up soon!**

**~Anna :(**


	7. Messyand Wrong

**Green Isles**

* * *

**By: Anna the Viking XD**

* * *

These people were nuts. But in a way I felt like this was a home, I hadn't felt so annoyed, happy, and energetic since my brother left for the army. Ben was a lot like Soda, cheerful and goofy; but he had the work ethics of Darry. I miss him, and I know Mama does too, he hardly sends us letters anymore. My thoughts were interrupted when the three remaining Greasers stepped into the kitchen and made themselves plates. Darry had offered me some, but I had kindly refused. I listened to their conversations with a mild interest; Gabe was to my right and Johnny on my left. Every once in a while I would get a question thrown my way, to which I think they did that purposely so I wouldn't feel so left out. I had no problem answering them, most were about Ireland and family situation.

"So what's it like bein' a Mutt? Must not be too hard since y'all are practically Socs and can hang with them." Dally said and asked. It got real quiet after that, they were all waiting for my answer.

"Well, personally being a Mutt is fine, a lot like being a Greaser," Dally snorted. Ok so we had less Soc jumping's and we could hang out with them if we wanted, but it wasn't all sunshine, "We do get jumped by you guys and them; most of us are just chill… But I would really prefer if you didn't refer to me as a 'Mutt' I find it kinda disrespectful, after all it's a title, a label and has no place on me or my family." I really hated it when people labeled one another; it was demeaning and cruel, no better than the Nazis labeling the Jewish. I stared into Dally's ice blue eyes, as if I was daring him to defy me. Eventually he shrugged, and I glanced around; Johnny had a small smile and Gabe reflected him. Others were impressed, and Ponyboy just kept staring at me like I had just preached something life changing. I blushed under their gazes –mostly Pony's- and sunk a little lower in my seat.

Two-bit was by now, having a heated discussion on music to which he shouted:

"WHO IS BETTER BEATLES OR ELVIS?!" waiting for the people at the table to answer.

"Elvis" that was Soda.

"Elvis" Dally.

"…." Johnny, and Darry. Smart choosing not to take part in the argument.

"Elvis," Pony.

"Beatles." and there goes Gabe trying to be different, quickly she turned to me in hopes I would back her up.

"Uh, I don't think it really matters, I mean there both talented artists why can't we like" Gabe growled.

"Finish that sentence and I will rip your throat out with a rusty spoon. You can't just like both!" I gulped, well shit now what was I gonna say! Oh I know.

"Neither! Wild One by Bobby Rydell," Two-bit scrunched his nose. And Gabe nodded her head in respect.

"Your Mama let you listen to that?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, Mama isn't that strict, I probably know a lot more than I should…" I laughed a bit. Mama was never good at keeping secrets, she explained the whole reproductive system to me… when I was eight. And Papa, he wanted me to know exactly what to do and what not to do if I go out drinking. So when I was ten he brought me to a bar/strip club and told me I could not be a stripper, EVER, and that I always watch my drink be poured. Yeah, I have some cool ass parents.

"Really now, like what?"

"How to hog tie and castrate a man using a paper clip and a lighter," I answered evenly causing Soda to spit out his purple milk.

"Seriously?" asked the middle Curtis child, I think in slight fear.

"Yeah, Mama said that it's much more satisfactory to watch a rapist suffer than to just kill them," most of the boys at the table paled. Darry only chuckled and patted my head. Gabe smirked and asked if I could teach her sometime, and I said sure.

"Well, remind me not to piss off you or your mother," Johnny whispered. I only shot him a look that read, 'do you really think I would use it on you? I wouldn't.' Johnny was defiantly one of the only ones in this room, besides Gabe and maybe Ponyboy. Only Gabe 'cause I don't want to tie her tubes that's just…messy and wrong.

"I think your bluffin' 'cause your about as terrifying as a baby rabbit," Dally said scoffing and bit into his toast, oh how he shouldn't have said that. I can be very terrifying, so terrifying that I make the boogey man look like Mickey Mouse. Yeah that's right people genuine bad ass over here.

"You believe that Dally, but when you wake up one day in a random tub, hung over, with your testicles missing just know that I sold them on the black market," I responded in a spectral voice. Well as spectral sounding as I could make my voice.

"How much do you think Dally's balls would go on the black market?" Gabe asked in pure curiosity, Darry, being the parent figure instantly stopped that conversation.

"Aww, c'mon Dar I really do wanna know how much they sell," Soda whined, Two-bit mimicking him only seconds after. Pony, on the other hand, looked completely relieved that the conversation stopped where it did.

"No little buddy I think that is not a discussion that should be discussed over the table…ever." The eldest Curtis said killing the fun.

"Hey, Darry, can I go to the library? I need to return a few books," Darry looked at Pony a contemplative expression on his face, before caving in.

"Sure as long as you take someone," Pony nodded and looked toward Johnny and Gabe. Both of them nodded that they would come, such great friends, it's the new thing learn to communicate telepathically. Finally his green/hazel gaze stopped on me. 'DO NOT BLUSH LIVETTE DO YOU HERE ME?!' my conscious screamed at me.

"S-sure I'll go I need to drop off a book or two as well, so why not," Johnny smiled and Gabe gave a look that read: 'I know you like him, now were even take that bitch!'. Great and I hear I thought that I was completely sneaky about it! Damn there goes my chance at being an actor and spy!

* * *

**Anna: Ok so it's not much but…. It'll have to do! A BIG thank you to KATLOLIPOP! Check her out and her story! Also a thanks to AN-ACTRESS-ALONE for letting me borrow (steal her character). So here's a little answer for you all, question by JUST OBESSED.**

**Question: "Did your brother ask your permission to use your laptop for his games?**

**Answer: Is a big fat NO! yes, he did not as I was in Boston at the time and he never told anyone –including me- so imagine me getting home and thinking "Yes I have internet and I can update" laptop is no longer in service… "What the hell?!" yeah… I was about ready to kill a hoe. So there's your answer.**

**Song: Liar **

**Album: Karmameter**

**Artist: Popeska feat. Hannah Juliano**


End file.
